My Bloody Valentine
by Rikkutized-Crazy
Summary: Riku wouldn't have it any other way than to watch his sweet little Sora writh and scream in bloody pain. SoraxRiku Dark, Bloody, Torture, Rape Enjoy at your own risk. MUAHAHAHA Oneshot


†•‽•Oh My Bloody Valentine†•‽•

†•‽•†•‽•

Sora lets out a scream as a silver blade sliced across his abdomen, cutting into his clothes and flesh, red hot blood poured from his wound.

"Show me Sora.. your eyes, show me how it hurts to watch your best friend betray you." Riku whispers, holding the brunette's arms above his head. With his other hand dug his finer into the cut, feeling the little boy squirm underneath him, refusing to scream.

"R-Riku why… Goofy, Donald.. even Kairi, why would you do this?" Sora asks, tears filling his sky blue eyes. Sora screams as Riku dug deeper into his open wound.

"Don't ever say that bitch's name again, EVER!" Riku shouts.

That bitch, she was always the only thing on his mind. Kairi this, Kairi that. That bitch got what she deserved all strung in pretty like the whore she is along with his new-found friends, just in the cherry tree above them.

Riku drags sora off the ground, by his blood soaked hair and throw him against the stairs. Sora cries out in pain and shakily drags himself up towards his only escape route. Riku smirks and sends his heel crashing into Sora's shoulder. Sora screams as he felt his bones crushing from the impact, a splintering hot-white pain racking his arm. Sora falls to his knees and pure white arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"You know what Sora, this so totally turns me on. You look so wonderful hopeless, terrified, and helpless. It's soo hot." Riku slurs. He licks Sora's neck, taking in his sweet taste. He wondered how he looked inside.

All bloody and messy.

His cum sweet and his blood spicy-sweet.

Every thought engulfed him and made him hazey with lust, that he didn't notice Sora picking up his keyblade. Riku yelps in pain as Sora slammed his keyblade into him. Riku is sent flying into the cherry tree, the blood of Sora's friend dripping on him. Sora takes his chance and rishes through the gates and towards the forest. He had to get away from Riku as fast as possible. Sora ignores the trees smacking him and slicing his face, his eyes red and irritated from crying, and worst of all the pain of losing his best friends and being betrayed by the other.

Sora wipes the tears from his eyes and keeps running his legs bleeding from the rough terrain. All of a sudden a sharp jolt ran through his body and Sora falls to the ground, the pain of being electrocuted racking his entire body. "Heh, what a naughty little boy you are." Riku's voice murmurs in his ear. All Sora could see was darkness afterwards.

Sora awakens, his head hurting like mad, and his arms and legs soaked in blood. He was naked and ankles and wrists bound by metal wires. Sora groans as pain shoots through his entire body, new wounds reopening.

"So now he wakes, you have such a beautiful body my little Sora." Riku murmurs. Sora squirms as Riku sat besides him. He was holding a knife as he sat his cigarette down on an ash tray. "I wonder how you look inside, heh, it won't hurt a bit my dear Sora." Riku whispers as he stabbed Sora in the side. It wasn't deep enough to kill him but bad enough to make Sora scream and pant in pain. Red blood gushed out from his wound and Riku licks the wound, making Sora cringe in pain and disgust.

"You bastard." Sora hisses harshly. Riku picks up his cigarette and presses it against Sora's Chest making Sora gasp and arch back in pain, pulling against his restraints. The wires just cut deeper and deeper into his wrists causing the wounds to become deeper and bloodier. "When I'm done with you, you'll be beggin me to kill you."

Riku grins maniacally as a blood-soaked Sora lay barely conscious, his body disfigured, his eyes filled with emptiness. Riku was completely turned on, his body racking with the urge to violate his innocence and to make Sora cry out in pleasure and pain.

Riku slides his hand down Sora's chest then down to his member. Sora shifts weakly as Riku grabs it firmly in his hand and slips it into his mouth. Sora gasps and struggle as he felt Riku's hot wet mouth enveloping his member thrusting it back in forth in his mouth, sending shocks of pleasure through his body.

"R-Riku, p-please, s-stop." Sora stutters. Riku thrusts and sucks more vigorously, Sora's pleas making him hornier than he already was. Sora cries out as he came in Riku's mouth, his seed dripping from the corner of his mouth. Riku smirks and forces his lips onto Sora's, forcing Sora's mouth open, giving him a taste of himself. He pulls away and clamps his hand over Sora's mouth, making him swallow everything.

"Doesn't it taste wonderful?" Riku whispers. He pulls his hand off of Sora's face and turns Sora over, despite the fact that the wires sliced deeper into his wrists and ankles. Riku unbuckles his pants and lets them slide to the bloodied floor along with his boxers and without warning forces himself into Sora. Sora screams and pulls at the restraints as Riku thrust mercilessly back and forth, inside him. Sora screams and moans in pleasure and pain as Riku sped up, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. "Nnngh, R-Riku!" Sora cries out in pure ecstasy. Riku thrusts one last time before he came inside Sora, gasping in pleasure and ecstasy. He pulls out of Sora and collapses next to him, breathing harshly. Sora turns on his side ignoring the pain in his wrist, anus, and practically everywhere else and falls into a deep sleep. Riku wraps his arms around him and smiles demonically.

"Happy Bloody Valentine." Riku whispers into Sora's ear.


End file.
